Agent Jack
by Agent of SciFi
Summary: There is much about Jack that the Bots don't know. Jack is an Agent of SHIELD and so is June. They are waiting for an order to get back into SHIELD and get back into the action.
1. Prologue

One month after S.H.E.I.L.D. fell in a Secret SHIELD Base

" **Bold"** \- Comms

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Prologue

Jack's POV

About 6 weeks after SHIELD fell

"Are you sure you want to do this Diana?" I ask.

My sister gives me a slight smile. "Yes. Roy thinks I'm dead, and I can do more inside HYDRA then out here." I nod at her words.

"What's the disguise?" I ask. My sister was 5'4", with light brown hair just like our Dad, that ended half way down her back, blue eyes` like our mom, slightly tanned and was well built with muscles from hours of training.

"I was thinking blonde, green eyes, unnaturally thin and flexible, very pale, 5'9". Diana swirls a strand of hair around her finger as she says all of this smirking.

"Even if you're 5'9" I'm still taller," I smirk. Diana sticks her tongue out at me. "Stay safe Diana. I've lost so much and I need you to stay alive. Mom needs you to stay alive, the team needs you to stay alive."

Diana pulls me into a hug, "I'll stay as safe as I can, but you know the danger and the cost of this life." I nod. "Have they given you the injection yet?"

"Yes." I whisper, "It felt weird. I was suddenly weaker and felt sick like. The doctors said I'll lose the muscle I built up and it will make my abilities harder to tap into. Which will be weirder than being-"

"Gangly and muscleless." Diana teases.

"Yes. If this life has taught us anything, it's that appearances don't matter in terms of how dangerous someone is." I finish

"Jack! Diana!" My mom walks into the room with her partner.

"Hey, Aunt Bob!" Diana smiles

"Why are you blonde?" I ask

"I'm going undercover with your sister, so I changed my look up a bit."

"Got it." I nod

"Diana change your look and clothing, then meet us on the landing pad. Jack, we leave right after them so pack up."

"There's nothing to pack Mom. Everything's gone." I say sadly.

"I know but had to say it." Mom says looking down.

"I know." Mom nods and walks out with Bobbi.

I turn back to Diana, "Mom and I will be in a small town in Nevada. Jasper, Nevada. Mom will be a nurse and I a high school student."

Diana starts laughing, "You have several masters degrees and you will be a high school student." she sobers "Be average. B's on your tests and quizzes, the occasional C maybe an A on some homework or an easy test. DON'T take a language, you'll slip into speaking it fluently to easily. Try an after school job, single moms don't earn much. Small house, no expense things add some weird quirks to your lives, try having mom be obsessed with tofu."

"Really, tofu?" I ask. She nods. "Go change. I'll go wait on the pad." she nods and goes to the bed with her outfit on it. I leave the room and walk down the hall to the pad. The air was fair and windy.

"Aunt Bobbi!" I walk up to her. "Take care of my sister Bobbi don't make me lose her or you."

"Take care of yourself and your mom, Jack. And I have something for you." She hands me a black backpack. "Clothing, money, fake passports in the lining of the bag, along with an address in the city, papers for your mom to get a job and you to attend the local high school, keys to a new car in the garage at the house, there's a bike for you as well and lastly," She pulls out an envelope from her coat, "I took them from your old base. I don't know if you want them but." She holds the envelope to me. I open it and pull out the first thing. I was a photo of the team right after it was established. Several other photos were in there.

"Thank you," I whisper. Bobbi nods.

"I have to get on the helicopter, see you later Jack." I hear her take a few steps then stop. "Oh, Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Look be the alarm clock. 08-13-71. Always have one on you and one on your mom. Be safe and I Love You."

"Love you too Aunt Bobbi, take care of yourself." And my sister. I said the last bit in my head but she heard them all the same. Bobbi nods and walks to the waiting helicopter. I walk towards my mom and sister, who were hugging and talking. They finish with my mom kissing my sister's forehead. Diana walks towards me after that. She had on leather leggings, high heel boots, and a short sleeved v-necked shirt. All of it was black and skin tight. She had a duffel thrown over her shoulder.

"Be safe Big Brother!"

"Be safe little sister!"

"I have something for you." She pulls out two rings. "One says big brother the other says, little sister. I'm taking the big brother one and you're going to take the little sister one. When we meet up again, we're going to exchange them. Makes it so we have to stay alive."

I take the ring from her and smile. "See you again Diana." I kiss her cheek and pull her into a warm hug. "stay safe and kick ass sis."

"Will do and Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you need a new look." She pulls out a few boxes of black hair dye. "Try black hair, I think you'd look good." My sister puts the Big Brother ring on her thumb and walks to the helicopter. As she walks her form grows up, gets less muscled, paler, and her hair grows down a few inches and gets blonde. She steps into the helicopter with my Aunt and they pick up into the air. My mom walks behind me and stops.

"So how do you feel about being black haired and a nurse in a tiny town in Nevada?"


	2. Time to get back into the game

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or the Marvel Universe.

" **Bold"** -Comms

"Underlined"-Phone

"Normal"-Normal

* * *

 **One year after prologue, takes place after season 2 episode 4 of AoS and Season 2 episode 3 TP**

 **Chapter 1- Time to get back into the game**

 **7:15 P.M. Darby Residence**

 **June's Pov**

* * *

I pull into the garage of the house after a 12-hour shift at the hospital. I notice Jack and Arcee aren't back yet from the base. I hoped he wasn't in the field. With humans, he's well trained, experienced, and informed. Giant alien robots fighting in a civil war, not so much. I unlock the door and stepped into the kitchen. I throw my purse onto the counter and pull out some leftovers. I miss SHIELD life, the life I was now living was boring and scary. We hadn't heard from Diana, Bobbi, May, or any of Jack's teammates. Life was just a wait to hear someone was dead or Roy was found. Roy, Jack's second partner, the boy my adopted son and daughter both considered a brother. I scan the room as the food heats up and freeze as I notice it. A picture on the mantel was slightly angled to the right. I grab my purse and pull out my .45 pistol from the hidden compartment. I load it as quietly as I can and scan the room. I flick on a light and scanned the room again. Another picture was angled wrong and there was a faint line through the dust on the coffee table. I hear the doorknob turn and hear Jack say goodnight to Arcee.

"Night Cee, see you in the morning. Hey, mom!" Jack notices the gun and pulls his own from his waistband. "How was work?"

"Fine Jack," I tilt my head at the living room and he scans the room. We start walking through the living room before Jack stops.

"May?" Jack asks. He sounds happy. I hear him collide with someone and then there gasp.

I peer through the dark and finally notice her, "Bobbi?" She steps out of the shadows smiling brightly. I gasp then hug her.

"June!" Bobbi holds me tightly. "How are you?"

"Fine! Better than fine now, I'm amazing!" I look around for Diana and don't see her. "Where's Diana?"

"She's fine, June!" Bobbi reassures me, "She's at the base with...Hunter and other SHIELD agents. She would have come but she got injured in the escape from HYDRA. Bullet to the thoracic cavity, slight damage to the lungs. The biologist we rescued during our escape is a bit overprotective and wouldn't let Diana come. Even with her speed healing," she smiles at the end.

"Hunter?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story. But, Diana is fine," Bobbi reassures me again.

"So how are you?" I ask.

"Better now, HYDRA is a pain to be hiding in," Bobbi seemed more comfortable now. "May seemed more relaxed. More relaxed and happy than I've seen her since you guys went into hiding,"

"Jack did always have that effect on people," I turn to look at May and Jack talking.

Jack's POV

"May!" I holster my gun and pull her into a hug. I feel her smile slightly as she returned it.

"How are you doing Jack?" May said as we pulled away.

"Better now, how's Diana?" May picks up my worried tone.

"Got shot when escaping. Nothing major, just a skim. The biologist who they helped escape won't let her come. Simmons is pretty overprotective,"

"Got it," I let the breath I did know I was holding out. I meet May's eyes and we both slip into "The Mode".

"Roy?"

"Still M.I.A,"

"Any idea on where?"

"Few but they're mostly speculation,"

"Did he go to any of his stashes?"

"None of the ones we know of. Think he had others?"

"Most likely. How's Coulson?"

"Fine,"

"Skye?"

"Fine,"

"Fitz?"

May hesitates before answering, "Better,"

I think of how upset May had been when we'd updated for the last time after SHIELD had fallen. "How bad is HYDRA?"

"Pretty big problems still, got a flash drive of info from them, though it was damaged."

"I'd heard there was some jumping off roofs too. My Sci-fi group had come across an article when surfing the internet," The reality was I had been looking around the news to see if SHIELD had slipped up or to see if HYDRA strikes again.

"The article didn't last long did it?" May asked.

"No, it disappeared later in the day. One of yours?"

"Not that I know of. One of your's?"

"Maybe," I knew my team members to know they were all doing their own news checks, but whether one of them had taken the whole news article down was the question.

"So what's the real reason you want us and, by extent, the team back?" I ask, serious again. May stands silent for a second and I hear my mom and aunt Bobbi talking.

"With the new more powerful weapons HYDRA has and the fewer agents we have, well…" She signs, "we need powerful, well-trained agents who know HYDRA and those we know are loyal," I nod at her. "No one knows HYDRA better than your team and no one is less likely to be HYDRA,"

I darken at her words. "No one on the team, or in SHIELD, would have believed that he would have been a traitor May, had he not tried to kill us all. He threw me out a window!" I yell the last part.

"Jack?" My mom sounds slightly scared.

"Sorry Mom," I take a deep breath.

"Do you really think anyone else on the team is HYDRA? They would have already exposed themselves,"

"I know. And I know that everyone who survived lost someone to him. But I can't-" I break off and take a deep breath. "I can't stand how after all the time we knew each other, that I didn't know till it was too late,"

"It's in the past Jack. Now we need to stop HYDRA and stop him,"

"I know," I look around to my mom. "Pick us up tomorrow at 2100 hundred. We'all be ready," Bobbi and May nod and head for the back door. Just as May prepares to step outside I stop her. "May! Make sure Coulson understands, Roy is mine!"

* * *

 **So there is the second chapter of Agent Jack. Leaves a few mysteries, Who is Roy? What did Roy do to the team? Who was Jack's first partner? Who are Jack's real parents? The mysteries will continue.**

 **Review and Criticism welcomed!**


	3. Goodbyes and a History Lesson-Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or the Marvel Universe.

Here is chapter 2, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!

" **Bold"** \- Comms

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** **Goodbyes and a History lesson-Part 1**

 **Jack's POV**

* * *

"You're leaving!?" Miko screams into my ear.

I sigh, "Yes Miko, I'm leaving."

"For where? Timbuktu?"

"My Aunt's house. She'd got bone cancer and she needs help," I sign, the lie tasted bitter on my lips but Team Prime was safer not knowing. "She's a daredevil, like you Miko. She's always doing the most stupid things like jumping out of airplanes or hiking on mountains without any safety gear and bungy jumping. With cancer, she can't. She won't listen to her doctor, however, so we're going to live with her to make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"So, why can't you stay and your mom leave?" Miko asks.

"Miko, Jack's 16. He's not a legal adult, he can't stay here alone," Raf cuts in. I suppress a sigh and a smile at the same time, I was much older than 16.

"I have to go Miko. I don't want to, but I have to,"

Miko sighs and collapses onto the couch, "When do you leave?"

I bit my lip, "Tonight Miko, we have to leave tonight or they put my aunt in a cancer center till she's healthy enough to safely to be let out."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier," Miko yells.

"Because I just found out last night,"

"Seriously!"

"I'll visit Miko but I have to leave. It's family matters," and it was in a way.

The ground bridge fires up and Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus come out. "Bulk! Jack's leaving! Did you know?" I palm face.

"Miko!" I yell.

"Are you leaving Jackson?" Optimus asks. All the Bots, except for Arcee, waited for my answer.

"I have a sick relative I have to help, so yes, I'm leaving,"

Optimus nods at me, "We will miss you young Jackson. And please keep my gift to you while you're away."

I nod, smiling. "Sorry it's last minute guys but I visit, I promise."

"We'll miss you, kid!" Bulkhead says. Bumblebee gives me a few chirps and whirls, something along the same lines I think.

Raf jumps up and runs to give me a hug. I return it and hold an arm open for Miko. She gives a sigh and goes into the hug. "You better visit! Or else!"

I laugh, "Understood!" I look at Arcee, she still wasn't look over at me. "Hey Cee, one last ride?"

She looks over for the first time and see a look I know all too well, "Sure."

I nod, "Bye guys!" I pick up my backpack and helmet and walk down to meet her. With one last wave, Arcee pulls out. I sigh internally, it was hell to have to lie but a necessity for their safety. Now, to tell Arcee what was really going on.

* * *

"Can you pull over for a bit, Cee? We need to talk."

"How far out?" She asks.

"Far enough that you can transform," I don't get a response back but Arcee picks up in speed and turns off the road. We're silent till she slows down and I get off. She transformers and sits down next to me. "You heard last night," I state it like a fact, not a question because I knew the answer.

"Yes," She sounds angry.

"And know you wonder if anything you know about me is true, right?"

"Yes," Arcee sounds a little shocked from my bluntness.

"The true is you know my first name, everything else is a lie."

"Why? Why'd you lie to us? to me?"

I sigh, "Everything I'm about to tell you is classified and dangerous. You have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Optimus. Not unless you have to. Someone could die if you do."

Arcee's optics widened at my seriousness, "Of...of course. What's so serious?"

"It's a long story but I'll shorten it for you. To start I not 16. My body is that of a 22-year old's."

"WHAT!"

I let out a laugh at her expression of pure shock, "But really I'm 96," I let out a long sigh. "I also have well had, two sisters. When we were younger we needed money, our parents….our parents weren't that great, so I joined the military. A war broke out and I went to the front lines. I fought in the Second World War. We were stationed deep into ally territory for about 3 months before my unit was ordered to go to the front lines. When we got there we were attacked by HYDRA, official reports says german soldiers. They slaughtered all but ten of us. They took us to a facility where we were test subjects. The last thing I remember seeing was a woman in a nurses outfit being dragged into a room, my baby sister. They dragged her into an experimental room." I clench my hands and slam it into the ground. "The next few months were very blurry. I remember knives, and colored serums, and doctors. I remember being pulled down a hall and seeing one of the surviving members of my unit, a buddy of mine, dead and deformed. I remember the pain of all of it. I remember hell." A few tears start to form in my eyes. "We were rescued by Captain America and the howling command, along with a U.S. unit, about ten months after they took us. About twenty-four of us were still alive when they rescued us. Six of them died in the hospital they put us in. After that we were different." Arcee stays silent after I stop talking. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Why...Why does this endanger us?"

"It didn't just end there, with the war. We did fought in the war, lost two members of the team to HYDRA on a mission at the end of the war. So did the Howling Commandos, or so we thought, both Ryan, Jason and Bucky died. Ryan took several bullet straight to the lungs, heart and brain, then he fell off the train fell, Bucky just fell. We never found Bucky's body, but we found Ryan."

"Who are Ryan, Jason & Bucky?" Arcee cuts in.

"Bucky was, is, Captain America best friend. HYDRA captured him and experimented on him. We only just found out a year ago he was still alive, when I was in recovery."

"Recovery?"

"I'll get to that later. Jason was a member of the team. He was shot several times and beaten to death. His partner shot the supposed killer, but he found out the truth later."

"What truth?"

I smile slightly, "I'll get to it eventually, just listen to the story."

"Ok, Jeez."

"To continue, shortly-"

"What about Ryan?"

I look down and start tearing up, "He was my childhood friend, we grew up together. We joined the military together too. He was one of the survivors of HYDRA's experiments, my partner and the team's second in command. Like I said he died on a mission a long time ago."

"You lost a partner?"

"Ya, like I said a long time ago."

"How'd you get over it?"

"I trusted my team and they helped me. Especially my sister, Diana, and Jason's partner, Roy. Roy and I partnered later when he became like a brother."

"So you dealt with it?"

"Ya, I recovered. I let things go to rest, at least till recently. Things got brought up again, but I coming to terms."

"Sounds like dealt with things better than I did."

"In a way I suppose, but I do need to finish the story. So, after that, we took out the HYDRA headquarters. Captain America went to stop a plan to kill millions, he succeeded but we all though he died. Anyway once the war ended we stuck with the Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter with the SSR."

"What's the SSR?"

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve, part of the allies plan. We helped take out all of the HYDRA bases still around. We stuck around with the SSR after HYDRA was finished, or so we thought. It was a few years later that we realized something. We didn't look any different, we weren't aging. Stark checked us out, as a personal favor from old times, and saw our DNA wasn't aging. Our cells were reproducing in a way that didn't cause us to age. Anyway, we all went our own ways till 1949 when she became the first director of SHIELD. She offered the team official spots and we accepted. We were the directors secret weapon, both Carter and her successor Fury. Very few knew about us. We worked in SHIELD till a year ago, when all hell broke loss. We were at our private base just coming back from a mission. I was out when I got a call from an old friend saying HYDRA was still around and that they infiltrated SHIELD. I rushed back to the base but…" I shrug in a hopeless way, "the base was in ruins. My team was sprawled around the base. I headed toward the sound of fighting to find that Roy was fighting my sister. When he saw me and threw her to the side. He fought, pretty viciously, till he beat me. My second partner betrayed us and was HYDRA. To finish it all off he threw me from the window. I fell five stories and the last thing I remember was seeing the fifth story exploding, with my team still in the building."

* * *

 **So, here is the next chapter. Hope you like the cliffhanger! Review and criticism welcomed. I will be updating this story after the Angle Blooded Avenger. Till the next time, I'm signing off.**


	4. Goodbyes and a History Lesson-Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or the marvel universe

So here is the second part of Goodbyes and a History Lesson sorry it took so long.

" **Bold"** \- Comms

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -** **Goodbyes and a History lesson-Part 2**

 **Jack's POV**

* * *

"It went dark after that and-" I break off, unable to continue. I take a deep shaky breath and force myself to finish the story. Cee had told me the story of how she lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper, I owned her the truth. "I woke up in a SHIELD hospital three and a half weeks later. Seven of us survived out of the seventeen in the team. That's not including Roy, we never found his body so we assume he's alive. The others either died from the explosion, Roy physically ending their lives or dying in the hospital later. After I woke up they gave us an injection they concocted in the lab. Our abilities, that were developed when HYDRA experimented on us, were harder to tap into. Next to impossible till we get the antidote. I saw everybody three times before we were shipped off to recover, once to get the injection, the second when we moved our stuff to a new storage area and the third when we said goodbye. After that, my sister was sent to help infiltrate HYDRA with our Aunt and I was shipped to one of the least known small towns in America with June. That leads to now. My aunt and an old friend came back to tell me they've found Roy. Now I'm leaving to find him and reunite my team. I'm telling you this because if Roy finds out about Raf and Miko he will try to kidnap them. Roy can't do this because if it does then neither of them will be able to live a normal life till he, and all his followers, are died. I need you to protect them discreetly. I should never have joined team prime, all I did was endanger you guys."

"Now wait a minute," Arcee cuts in, "Team Prime never would have gotten Optimus back from Megatron without you, I would never have opened up, Miko probably would have killed herself running through the ground bridge into a fight, Raf would have died from the dark energon poisoning and many more bad things would have happened. So don't feel like you shouldn't have joined Team Prime."

I smile, "Thanks. Any follow-up questions?"

"Where does your mom come into this? Is she...unaging too?"

I laugh, "My mom? Agent June? No! She was a cocky young Agent I rescued back about 12 years ago. She really 35 and just 35, not unaging at 35. She and her partner got into some trouble, my sister and I rescued them and we kept in contact."

"Seriously!"

"Yes!" I burst out laughing, "Your face!"

"Jack!" Arcee chastises me.

"What? This is normal for me, so your shock is funny."

"Fine it's funny to you, now can I ask another question?"

"You just did."

Arcee groans, "Jack!"

"Sure."

"What did you mean by you had two sisters? You mentioned one but not the other."

I sober, "Her name was Katherine and she developed lung cancer in her 30's. Died less than a year later. My parents smoked a lot when we were kids and she smoked as an adult. Bound to happen, back then people didn't know that smoking caused cancer so," I shrug a few tears falling, "she was a lot like Miko though. Saw rules as more of guidelines, very energetic, and overly hyper.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, it was years ago. Besides, she was one hell of a woman. Worked for SHIELD till she died and was one of the best agents. Wicked aim and screwed people like no tomorrow."

"Sounds like she was amazing?"

"She was, any more questions?"

"Ya, it's quite hot in Jasper, so why do you always wear long sleeves?"

I frown and start to rub the mark on my arm. "Well...because of this." I pull the sleeves up on my left arm to reveal an old scar/tattoo. The word "HYDRA" in large letters were burned with black ink into my lower arm, just below that "Experimental Serum #084" and in the final line the phrase "Subject #53924". "It was something they burned into my arm when HYDRA kidnapped me. My whole team had them. It hurt like hell to have burned on, let me tell you. It would hard to explain to people why I have this, other scars from various other things and a few tattoos at 16."

"oh. I always wondered but this wasn't what I was expecting. Wait! Tattoos?"

"Yup, two on each bicep. Ones Katherine's name the others Jason's. What were you at expecting? Sleeve tattoos?"

"Since when are you so jokey? It's different."

"It's just how I am. I tried to play a part here so Roy wouldn't be able to find me. It was harder once I meet you guys, so other than all the things I haven't told you, I'm still me.

"Good to see somethings will never change," We sit in silence for a bit, "When do you do need to leave?"

"I get picked up tonight at 2100."

"When?" Arcee questions.

"11:00 P.M. but I still need to pack," I state back to her.

"I should bring you home to finish packing," Arcee sounds sad.

"Sure," I hesitate, "You won't tell everyone about my past just yet, right?"

"Of course but...are you going to tell your friends about…you know...us?"

"No. I'll tell them the cover story but they probably won't believe me," I admit.

"What are you going to do then?"

"They know that I wouldn't lie unless I needed too."

"They trust you after what happened?"

"Roy took something from all of us. Before he threw me from the window he told me that he killed Jason and Ryan that night on the train. They figured out that he was HYDRA so he killed them before they had a chance to tell me. No one still alive doubts everyone else's trust."

"Alright. I should probably bring you home."

"Ya, I still need to pack my stuff up," Arcee transformers back into her motorcycle form. I get on and she takes off.

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Cee," I set my helmet down.

"Call if you need to talk."

"Same to you. Have fun with Miko." She groans before pulling out. I finger the helmet before picking it back up and bring in inside with me. As I go there are a half a dozen boxes of things by the doors. June sets them another few onto the pile.

"All of our clothing and small things. A donation company is coming to get all of this tomorrow. Sold the house too, cash is in the bag over there," She gestures with her head, "that should be everything except furniture and a few personal items."

"Got it. SHIELD will be here in an hour so I'm going to go pack June."

"What no Mom?" She jokes.

"I'm older than you by decades." June laughs as I go to my room.

As I walk into the room I go towards my closet. I move a box and lift up the floorboards. I pull out a partially filled duffel bag and set the contents onto my bed. Field clothing, a suit, civilian clothing, a stash of cash from several countries, a few modified flash drive, an old computer, several fake passports and driver's licenses, a box of blonde, red, and brown hair dye, brown and green contact lenses, my envelope of pictures, the ring from my sister, a World War 2 Veteran hat, and Ryan's and my dog tags. I empty out the few contents in my backpack into the trash. After that, I set the cash, one of the modified flash drives, the computer, a fake passport and driver's license in the backpack and set it to the side. I set the field clothing in the corner of the bed. I set everything else on the bed and start re-folding all the clothing it into the duffel bag. As I come to the end of that I pull off my clothing from today and put on my field clothing. Black and gray camo cargo pants, black skin tight short sleeve turtleneck shirt, black calf-high combat boots, a black leather jacket and a gray belt that also crossed across my chest. I fold up the clothing from today and set it on top. I throw the hair dye, contact lenses, my veteran hat, the other fake passports and driver's licenses onto the clothing in the duffel. I slip the sister ring onto my pinky and lastly go for the envelope of pictures. I pull the top one out; it was burned on the edges and crumpled from the heat, but you could still make out the nineteen people in military uniforms and weapons along with a date and the word exitus sat in the bottom corner. I flip it over and smile at the nineteen signatures scrawled on the back, it was such an easier time. Pulling the picture back into the envelope I set it on top of the duffel bag. Lastly, go towards the alarm clock. I flip it over and take out the top of the sealed compartment. I pulled the small key out and put the top back on. I reach underneath the bed next and pull out a medium sized safe. I place the key in and put the combo in next. The safe gives a few clicks as the bolts move and the door pops open. I reach inside and start emptying it. I place another gun on my waist, the twin of the one I normally carry around. I put two other ones in the duffel. Lastly, I place the last gun and the two batons aside for June. I set the safe next to the bed with the key and wipe the passcode off. I stand and zip up my backpack and duffel and take one last look around the room. With that, I walk down the hall towards the living room.

"15 minutes till they're here? Got everything?" June stands with two duffels in her field uniform. I hold out the batons and gun to her. She takes them silently.

"Yup. You?" She places the batons on her back and the gun on the opposite side as the other she carries.

"Ya. Boxes are all out on the porch, keys under the front mat, everything sold and going to be picked up. The money's going to be transferred to the family account. From there you can move it to the one you have in the Bahamas."

"Got it. We're meeting them about a mile out from the house."

"When were we told that?"

"May did when we were talking."

"K,"

"June?"

"Humm?"

"We don't tell anyone about the bots, agreed?"

"Jack?" her tone was cautioning, "They know us so well. They'll be able to tell we're lying."

"I know but, it's not our secret to tell."

"Jack, are job is to deal with things like this, to be the shield that protects earth. That includes aliens."

"The bots aren't dangerous!"

"But the cons are!"

"The bots are handling it," I sign, "we only tell if it's an emergency, agreed?"

She groans, "Fine! You're going to be the death of me."

I smirk, "Without me and Amelia, you'd have died 12 years ago with Bobbi."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever Jack,"

I laugh at her, "Who's the kid now?"

"Last I checked you were decades older than me,"

I let out a laugh, "Nice one Darby, but really we should head out."

She nods and picks up the two duffels and the bag of cash from the house and heads to the door. I glance at the helmet I always worn with Cee and picked it up. Setting it on top of the duffel I follow June out of the house. "Glad Jasper has an early sunset today?" June asks as I lock the door.

"Makes this part easier," I comment. She nods and looks back at the house.

"You going to miss it?"

"The house and small town? No. The bots, Miko, and Raf? Yes, very much. But it's safer that they're not around me. If Roy or HYDRA ever found out about them-." I cut off.

"I know, but maybe one day,"

"Maybe," I shift my bags and start out into the desert behind the house. I hear June follow after me as we started the trek. I was the one who suggested the plane being a mile out. Even if it has camouflaged the engines were loud. After about 10 minutes I stop and wait for June to catch up.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Because here's the plane." As I say that the air in front of us shimmers slightly and a plane door drops down a foot from my feet. I give June a smile, "Told you,"

She rolls her eyes again and follows but not before muttering "baby," behind me. I climb up the stair to the next level and see about a half a dozen people waiting for us. I manage to give a wave to May before a flurry of brown hair slams into my chest. I drop my duffel and backpack and wrap my arms around my little sister.

"Miss me Amelia?"

* * *

 **So here's the next chapter of Agent Jack. Few answers for you guys. I'll be posting the next chapter of the Angel Blooded Avenger before I put a new chapter for this story up. I'll try to put the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Reviews and criticism welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The New Shield

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or the marvel universe

" **Bold"** \- Comms

"Underlined" \- Phone

"Normal" - Normal

* * *

Chapter 4 - The New SHIELD

Amelia's POV

I pace back and forth on the floor of the plane. The members of Coulson's team are standing off to the side waiting for June and Jack.

"So what's your brother like?" One of them ask, Skye I think.

I stop walking and take a seat on one of the seats, "He's brave, very over protective, he really doesn't give orders, more guidelines. He's always put everyone else before him, even when he really doesn't need to. He's the best older brother any girl can ask for."

"He sounds really cool," Skye says.

"He is," I answer.

"Hey, we got two incoming!" I run to Mack, I think his name was, and look onto the screen. I smile there was no mistaking my brother.

"Drop the ramp, that's them," May says. I turn to see a slight smile on her face.

The ramp drops and they start up it. I turn to see my older brother come on with June following. Jack gives a little wave to May before I run straight into him. Jack drops his duffel and backpack and wraps his arms around me. "Miss me Amelia?" He teases. I look up to him and punch him square in the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Miss me Amelia? Really! That's the best you can say after almost a year." I yell. Several people laugh at us as we start to banter.

"Ok, fine. I should have come up with a better thing to say but you shouldn't have gotten shot in the line!"

"What! Who told you?"

"The tooth fairy!"

"Really sarcasm, that's the best you can come up with!"

"I can't believe you really haven't guessed!"

"Who...Bobbi!" Amelia whirls around to growl at our surrogate aunt.

"Sorry Am, he wanted to know why you weren't there." Bobbi apologizes.

"Aghhhh! There is no privacy!"

"You got shot and I'm your brother and leader! I get to know when that happens!"

"Fine but get better comebacks! Yours still suck!"

"Whatever!"

"You two done yet?" We both turn to see Coulson watching us, still slightly laughing.

Jack's Pov

"Yes, Coulson," I respond turning around to face him. "You have the vaccinations for the suppressor for my team?"

"Of course."

"And the plane that I can use to get my team?"

"Jack, really? Do you doubt me that much?"

"No, but we might want to pick up and get out of Jasper. We've been here long enough."

Coulson nods. "Wheels up May!" May nods and him and walks to the pilot seat. "Simmons will be giving you your injection."

"Got it. So who's Simmons?" I ask.

"That'd be me." A blonde, thin, medium high women say.

"Lead the way Simmons."

"Right." She turns and starts to a cabinet, pulling out a case. Several syringes full of a light yellow liquid sit in there. She pulls one out and takes off the cap. "You may want to sit down, this will hurt a lot."

I roll up my sleeve and hold out my arm. "Nothing I can't handle."

She looks a little shocked. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." She places the needle in my arm and pushes the yellow liquid into my blood. As soon as it enters a slight burning sensation starts up my arm. It spreads as the liquid does, to every corner of my body. I lean back against the table and grab the edge. I wait there for a few minutes till the burning sensation lessens and then finally stops. I look up to see my sister standing next to Simmons, who was standing there open mouthed.

"What?" I ask.

"The reversal serums predicted growth rate back was faster than expected." My sister smirks at me.

I look down. My shirt was stretched out to define a six pack and all my arm muscles. My height was the same but my leg muscles we stronger too. I take a deep breath in, for the first time in months I felt completely like myself. "You alright Simmons?" I ask.

"Just fine. You just...I didn't expect that to be so...fast."

"The serum was never tested. It was all theoretical. The girls did good." I look down.

"Ya, they did." Amelia starts to towards me and slings an arm around my shoulder. "So, you ready for a team reunion?"

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long and is so short. I lost inspiration for this piece** **temporarily. The next few chapter will be introducing the surviving Team members of Jack's Team. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Review and Criticism Welcomed!**


	6. Agent Jack Author Announcement

This is Agent of SciFi.

I'm sorry to say that I can not continue this story. This year my school schedule has become much more busy and difficult. My after school activities and clubs will be taking up even more time as well. These aren't my only reasons though. I was extremely excited to start this story but have found it harder and harder to continue it. My creative thought with Agent Jack seems to have disappeared.

That is why I have decided to put Agent Jack up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt this story feel free to PM me. Please give me a few days though to respond as I'm not on everyday.

Once again I am really sorry that I'm not continuing Agent Jack, but I hope it gets adopted by someone who will continue it.


	7. Author Announcements

I'm happy to announce that Agent Jack has been adopted by another writer, lostwinterchild. I've officially sent him my chapter but when he'll be starting the story, I don't know. If you want to see the end of this story, look lostwinterchild up.


End file.
